Y así, me robaron el One Piece
by F10S LxR
Summary: Nami va tras la joya más valiosa del mundo, el One Piece. Tras encontrar su paradero en una gran joyería va en su busca, pero las cosas se complican


Al fin Franky pudo encontrar la guarida del gobierno con mi preciosa joya, la joya que resolverá nuestras vidas y nos volverá inmensamente ricos, el One Piece.

Esta joya consiste en un gran collar hecho de diamantes, en cuyo centro hay una preciosa gema encontrada en el fondo del mar denominada kairoseki, la cual es extremadamente bella y única por ahora.

''Zoro bájame un poco más que ya casi estoy en el suelo'' susurraba mientras observaba la sala que tenía ante mí.

La sala era dorada y muy amplia, con un gran pasillo muy oscuro, sin ventanas, solo con muchos cuadros de gran valor y con grandes joyas que, si lo comparamos con el One Piece, eran simple calderilla. El suelo blanco impoluto podía reflejar mi cuerpo como un espejo gigante. La habitación por fuera tenía como defensa unos rayos laser bastante potentes que para mi equipo eran bastante peligrosos y, para ponerlo más difícil, la sala solo tenía como acceso una puerta de hierro que parecía que como mínimo tendría 3 centímetros de grosor detrás de los malditos láseres que, además, solo podía abrirse con un código.

Menos mal que la seguridad aquí es solo frontal y entre Franky y Zoro abrieron un boquete en el techo sin hacer ruido.

– ¿Ves algo Nami-swan? –Sanji con esa pregunta me recordó que tenía un maldito walkie-talkie en el bolsillo.

–Veo muchas cosas, esperen la confirmación de la joya. –Como odio esas preguntas tontas, está claro que si no lo he visto no voy a decir nada, que estamos robando, ROBANDO. Parece que los ladrones de hoy en día pueden gritar o algo así.

Me adentré en el amplio pasillo sigilosamente, intentando evitar unas posibles cámaras de vigilancia. Mientras más avanzaba peor se me ponía el cuerpo, no por estar robando que eso es una costumbre, sino porque escuchaba voces que parecían proceder del fondo del pasillo.

Para asegurarme de si eran guardias o no me agacharé e intentaré oír que es lo que dicen…

–Venga Luffy coge la maldita joya y vámonos que creo que hay alguien aquí. –La sombra de un narizotas tembloroso decía aterrado sus pensamientos.

– ¿Sabes que significa esto Usopp? –Una sombra con lo que parece un sombrero estaba saltando de derecha a izquierda–. ¡Que al fin seré el rey de los ladrones!

– ¡Deja de decir tonterías y coge la joya por favor! –El narizón ya se estaba impacientando–. Venga Luffy.

– ¡Alto ahí ustedes dos! –Grité rápidamente al saber que querían coger la joya–. Esa joya es mía.

– ¿Y tú quien eres? –Me preguntó el tío del ¿sombrero de paja?

–Pues yo soy… –Espera Nami, espera, ¿por qué motivo tendría que decirles mi nombre primero? – Para empezar, ¿quién eres tú?

– ¿Yo? –Preguntaba el chico del sombrero de paja–. Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy, el próximo rey de los ladrones.

– ¿¡Pero para qué demonios dices tu nombre cabeza de chorlito!? –El narizón atizaba al del sombrero una y otra vez para ver si la bombilla de su cabeza se encendía.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo que sepan mi nombre Usopp? –Definitivamente este chico es tonto, acaba de decir el nombre de su acompañante.

–B-bueno, dejando la inteligencia de mi jefe de lado, ¿quién eres tú? –El de la gran nariz tiene pinta de saber que es el sentido común.

–A ver, como me habéis dicho los dos vuestros nombres, yo os diré el mío, me llamo Nami, y se me conoce en esta ciudad como la gata ladrona. –No entiendo el porqué de haberles dicho mi nombre a estos tíos si de todas formas no les veré más tras coger mi joya.

– ¿Todo listo capitán? –Una voz femenina sonaba desde ¿arriba?

– ¡Todo listo Robin! –El tal Luffy hacia una señal con la mano mientras el de la nariz se ponía un cinturón de escalada y acto seguido le ajustaba otro a su ¿jefe?– ¡Esta noche dormiremos en una cama nueva!

– ¡Esperad! ¿¡Qué vais a hacer!? –La desesperación podía conmigo, ¿qué demonios iba a suceder ahora que ellos tienen MI joya?

–Pues que nos vamos. –Decía el del sombrero de paja mientras los dos subían con una cuerda transparente hacia el techo–. Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

– ¡Espera… –Me acabo de acordar que tenía un walkie-talkie, quizás entre Zoro, Sanji y Franky puedan pararle los pies.

Trato de encender el aparato lo más rápido que puedo mientras corro hacia el sitio por donde entré.

– ¡Sanji, Zoro, Franky, que alguien conteste rápido! –Ahora mismo son los únicos que pueden hacer algo.

– ¡Dime mi Nami-Swan! –El cocinero fue el primero en contestar–. ¿Ya has encontrado nuestra joya de los enamorados? –Cuando paró de hablar se oyó una risa bastante repulsiva.

– ¡Paradle los pies a esos ladrones! –Sí, estaba llamando a alguien ladrón, ¿y qué?

– ¿A quién Nami-Swan? Estaba acabando los dulces de la victoria. –Ojalá te atragantes comiendo esos dulces que NO debías de hacer en este momento.

–A las otras personas de la azotea Sanji. –Me deberían pagar por cada vez que le hablo fingiendo buen humor.

–Pero es que aquí no hay nadie Nami-Swan. – ¿Me estás diciendo que se pusieron a nuestro lado para robar la joya y no te enteraste en todo este tiempo?

– ¿¡Cómo que no hay nadie!? –Ya mis nervios estaban bastante lejos de los normal–. ¡Zoro súbeme rápido!

–Voy, voy, voy. –Refunfuñaba el peli verde mientras me subía rápidamente–. ¿A qué se debe esta prisa?

¿¡A qué se debe!? ¿¡Enserio preguntas e…. –Al subir vi que la azotea estaba vacía. – ¡Vuélveme a bajar corre!

Al llegar al agujero por el que subieron ese tal Luffy con ese tal Usopp, vi que no se observaba el cielo desde ahí, por lo que no llegaron desde el techo sino desde un maldito lateral y se metieron en horizontal hacia esta sala.

–Chicos, la misión fracasó. –Fue lo único que pude decirles mientras maldecía a esos granujas que habían robado mi preciada joya–. Algún día me las pagareis ladrones.

Y así fue como en mis narices un extraño grupo de personas me robó el One Piece.


End file.
